Say Goodbye
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: It's the last day of their seventh year, and Harry and Ron are packing. A conversation ensues, and someone ends up with a broken heart. WARNING: Sad. To me at least.


_I wonder what it's like to have it all._

I've bee n poor as long as I can remember. My mum says that money doesn't matter as long as I can love. which I can. And I do. But the person I love, loves somebody else.

_To never be afraid that I would fall._

I suppose that's what happens when you love your best friend. You have to be prepared to be let down, and not always gently. You almost always get some bruises, scratches, and if you fall hard enough, you can even break some bones.

_But I don't think I've ever known a time…_

Harry's been my right hand man since first year. Our friendship has grown throughout the years. We're almost never apart. Honestly, he's all I have.

_That I was a part of the in crowd._

Harry's always been extremely popular. If he's not with me or Hermione, he's with his friends from other houses or at a party that I wasn't invited to. I was okay with that situation for a while, but around fifth year, I began to realize my feelings for Harry were more than just friendly. That's also when I realized that I was never more than Harry's sidekick.

_Spin away the combination for the last time._

It's the end of our seventh year. The end as in, the last day. Me and Harry are the only ones still in the dorm packing. It's mostly silent, save for the music playing from the magical radio on the window sill. It's Muggle Music Monday and there's a song playing by a muggle named Mitchel Musso. The song is sad, at least to me. It reminds me of the past seven years here at Hogwarts.

_Say goodbye to this year._

"I'm gonna miss this place." Harry sighs sadly. "It was like my second home."

"Where was your first?" I ask, knowing full well that Harry didn't consider the Dursleys' house a home.

"The Burrow." Harry smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So." I turned to my trunk so he wouldn't see me blush. "You and Ginny, eh?"

Harry chuckled a bit. "Yeah. She's great. Amazing kisser."

I felt my stomach roar in jealousy as he said this, and I attempted to play it off as brotherly protection of my little sister.

"Woah. Sorry, mate." Harry apologized seeing my glare.

"It's okay." I assured him.

"So, what about you? How're things with Hermione?"

"Er. Uh, they're uh…great. I mean, I love her to death…just not…that way." I stammered. "I mean, she's pretty, I'm just not attracted to her." I chuckled a bit and lowered my voice a bit, but still loud enough that Harry could hear. "Hell, sometimes, I'm not sure I fancy birds at all."

"I know what you mean."

I look up at him in shock. "You do?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, girls are just so confusing. Sometimes you just want to give up with their mood swings and trade teams, y'know? Hell, sometimes I don't even find girls that attractive. But then I remember Ginny, I come right back to Earth, and I can't wait to see her again. To kiss her, and hold her."

"Yeah." My heart dropped to my stomach, and I fought to swallow back tears. I should have known. There's no way Harry Potter could be gay.

By this time the song had ended and another one was blaring through. The radio announcer had said it was by a band called Secondhand Serenade. I closed my suitcase and said on my four-poster bed and listened to the lyrics.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed but I loved you from the start._

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

The door to the dormitory opened and Hermione rushed in.

"Come on, guys. The train leaves in fifteen minutes."

"'Kay." Harry closed his trunk and lifted it off his bed. Slinging his school bag over his shoulder he said, "You comin' mate?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Just a minute." I reached into my school bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Dear new seventh years,_

_If there is one piece of advice I can give you as a graduating seventh year, it is to never take what you have for granted. If you want something, don't hesitate to go for it, and take it. You may be surprised how much better your life will be for it._

_Good luck, and take care,_

_Ronald Weasley_

_(Roonil Wazlib)_

I walked over to the radio and placed the parchment on top. Turning back to the door I saw Harry and Hermione watching me with curious stares. I gave them a small smile and walked over to my trunk. Heaving it up in my arms, I walked with the two down the stairs, using my wand to close the door to the dormitory behind us. Harry met with Ginny in the common room and Hermione went to her circle of girl friends. Once again, on the outside, I looked up at the dorms for the last time, and said a silent goodbye.


End file.
